Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle, & an End
by Setosora77
Summary: This is the story of how Anarixa came to be, starting with how her Somebody met Sora and turned into a Nobody. Contains a Somebody and Nobody OC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx nor any of the Kingdom Hearts but I do own my self and my Nobody.

A/N: This is going to be a story about my Nobody, how she became a Nobody and so on. It will hopefully be close to the plot line of Kingdom Hearts 1 but after that, I will be keeping to the other games but taking a little more freedom on the plot. I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

The King's POV:

I walk along the streets of Radiant Garden as I searched for heartless. As Ansem the Wise's research continues, heartless attacks had become more constant. Yen Sid had said that this one of the jobs of a keyblade master, to protect the innocent from the darkness. The strange thing was that there were no heartless on the streets at this moment. Maybe the keyhole had been sealed? Probably not, but you can always hope!

Suddenly, I heard a scream and dashed in the direction of the sound. I knew that that was were the heartless had gathered, stalking their prey, waiting for an opening. When I ran into the area, outside of the castle gates, I saw the largest amount of heartless to ever come for an attack on a single individual. There had to be at least one thousand heartless there of many different varieties, from Shadows and Neoshadows to a Darkside or two.

The victim was a little girl; she looked like she was about eight or nine years old. Her big blue eyes were wide with fear and her blonde hair was a mess from running through the wind away from the creatures. I jumped over in front of the girl to protect her and smiled back comfortingly at her. "It's gonna be alright, miss! I promise!" However, as I battled the mass of monsters, a shadow got through my defense and slashed at the girl. She fainted even thought the heartless had missed; it was probably out of fear.

I finished off the heartless in a few minutes, making sure that none others got near her and picked her up gently. There had to be a reason that the heartless had been so attracted to her heart. I carried her over to the gummi ship and got in, setting the coordinates to The Mysterious Tower. The ship flew off towards the destination and I laid her down on one of the cots in the back. There were no heartless ships today, they were probably recovering from the earlier damage I had inflicted on them.

The ship soon stopped and I carried the girl into the tower and knocked on the door to Yen Sid's study. "Come in," came the gruff acknowledgement of my presence. I walked in, "Master Yen Sid, there was an extremely large attack on this girl." Yen Sid looked over and slowly got up, laying a hand on the girl's chest. "She is going to be a keyblade master," he said and as she began to wake up, he went back to his desk.

I looked down at the girl, "What's your name, I'm Mickey Mouse!" I smiled encouragingly at the young one. "My name is Ariana." She said timidly as I set her down to stand up on your own. "Where are your parents?" I asked, wondering whom I was supposed to get her home to. "I don't have any." She stated, looking down as if the memory pained. "Then you can come home with me!" I said, smiling again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts but I do own my self and my Nobody.

A/N: Thanks for all the support from all my lovely readers. I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 1

Donald's POV:

It was an early morning at the castle; I was going to see the King, as was my daily routine. I went through the large door and then through a smaller door. I then ended up in the throne room. "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn—What!" I looked around, noticing that there was nobody in the throne room.

Upon further inspection, I realized that there was someone else in the room with me. Pluto padded out from his hiding spot; he had a letter with the King's seal in his mouth. I take it from him a read it. 'This cannot be happening," I think, 'I've got to find Goofy!' I run as fast as fast as my legs can carry me outside and spot Goofy napping underneath a tree.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" My outburst doesn't seem to wake him so I decide to do something a little more creative. I pull out my wand and cast a thunder spell, it hits Goofy and that shocks him awake. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." He isn't mad at me; my best friend is always really forgiving, almost to a fault.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone." He looks past me, asking a question, "Queen Minnie?" "Not even the queen," I answer. "Daisy?" "No, it's top secret!" I am starting to get a little aggravated, he doesn't see, to get the seriousness of the situation. "G'morning, ladies." He smiles past me; I slowly turn around, "What?" I see the queen and my girlfriend, Daisy.

I explain the situation and we all head into the library to discuss how to handle this. "The letter said that Ari needs to be here for this as well," I say, trying to follow the King's instruction to the letter. The queen turns to one of the magic broom servants and sends them to go find the girl. A few minutes later, she ran in, out of breath, "Sorry- I'm late." The queen smiles at her, "It's no problem dear, you're right on time. "I lift the letter and start to read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need Ariana to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So she needs to go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point her in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy exclaims, worriedly. "It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie says, having full faith in her husband already. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy says; we're both worried about the King. After all, we three were always there for each other when times got hard. "It'll be alright, your highness. I'll find the "key" and hopefully I'll find the King along the way." Ariana says, smiling, hoping that she'll help calm the mood of the room.

"Thank you, Ari." The queen says, smiling back at her, knowing that everything will turn out fine. "You be careful, now." Daisy says; the two of them give the blonde girl a hug, assuring her that she'll be all right. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie says, gesturing to a small figure standing on the table. "Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king, " the queen says. The girl nods, curtseys to the queen and walks out of the room, Jiminy Cricket jumps on her shoulder before she exits the room.

Ariana's POV:

I was walking down the stairs to the Gummi Ship hangar when I looked over at the little cricket on my shoulder, "So, did your world disappear too?" "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." He said, obviously worried about his friends. "I'm sure everyone else will be alright, we'll find them." I said, hoping to help lighten the mood.

He smiles back, kindly, "I'm sure your right. You know that while we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world order, don't you?" I nod, "Yeah, who knows what would happen if the order got ruined." I walk into the hangar and walk over a small pipe and start to talk through it, "Hey, Chip and Dale, we're ready to go whenever you are."

C hip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Jiminy and I into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. I look over at the two chipmunks and nod in thanks, "3- 2- 1- Blast off!" I say as I press down the big purple start button. This was going to be one big adventure, my first time away from Disney Castle in about ten years.

The ship took off, smoke trailing behind it, and soon, we landed in Traverse Town. As I look up at the sky, I notice all the stars, the different worlds, and out of the blue, one blinked out. "Oh no, another star just went out!" I exclaim in horror. "We need to hurry," Jiminy says, jumping up and down to put more emphasis on his words. I start to walk at a brisker pace, stopping in the middle of what looks like a town square to figure out which way to go next.

As I stood there, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is, I see a young woman with her brown hair tied into a braid. She's wearing a pink dress and holding a basket of flowers. "Excuse me. Did the king send you?" she asks, smiling down at me. I nod, slowly, wondering how she knew. "Follow me," she says, her voice sounding syrupy sweet, but not in a bad way.

I follow her into a building and we both sit down on a couch. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" she asks, her eyes portray a deep sense of knowledge, as if she knows more than she ever wanted to. I nod, "Yeah, I used to live on a different world. Isn't that knowledge supposed to be kept secret though?"

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith sighed. "The heartless still exist?" I ask with wide-eyed, breathless terror. She looks over at me, a concerned expression on her face. "C-can you explain what exactly they are?" I ask, no one would ever explain it to me before.

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart," she says and I look up at her again. "And I need to get this 'key' because it's the only thing that can stop them, right?" She nods again, "That's right. The Keyblade." I stand up, determination consuming all my thoughts and feelings. "Well then, I'd better go find it."

Before Aerith could object, I walk at a swift pace out of the room and out onto the balcony. I look out over the district, which apparently is called District 3, but I think they should call it the Deserted District. Seriously, there was no one around. As I hear gentle, padded footsteps behind me, I turn around and come face to face with a soldier heartless.

Startled, I fall backwards off the balcony. Thankfully, something cushions my fall. As I shake my head, trying to get my bearings again, I spot a giant key-shaped blade. 'Is that it? The keyblade?' A brunette boy wriggles out from underneath me; I guess he broke my fall. He stands up and dusts himself off and picks up the key and then extends a hand down to me. His blue eyes are concerned; he has a friendly smile on his face.

I take his hand and as he helps me up, he introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Sora." I smile back at him, "I'm Ariana but everyone usually just calls me Ari." He chuckles, trying not to laugh out loud, "Well, Ari, do you fall on top of people on a normal basis?" I blush, embarrassed and shake my head. That's when we both hear a 'whoosh' sound and I glance over behind me. "That. Is one big heartless." Sora says, almost as if he's scared.

He grasps the keyblade a little tighter and I get into a fighting stance. "I'll back you up." He nods and rushes the Guard armor. He seems to be concentrating on the right arm so I go for the left arm. Somehow, before I can even cast a spell, the right arm was gone. I quickly murmur, "lightning," and the left arm disappears. We work together finishing off both legs and start to work on the body.

It spins as an attack back on us and hits Sora right in the gut. He goes flying and ends up unconscious. My eyes widen as it comes back for a second attack. I duck and roll underneath the creature ending up behind it. I say, "fire" and a small fireball flickers in and out, uncontrollably, in my hand. It's as if it has a mind of its own as it zooms around the area, finally hitting the Guard Armor in the head. It disappears as a heart flies up towards the sky.


End file.
